One More Try
by blueangel4
Summary: *FINISHED* Eriol made a come back to Japan after eight years living in England. He was there to meet Tomoyo, only to find that Tomoyo already has a son. What will he do?? And the biggest suprise is that Tomoyo's son is..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I'm just a poor person. But I do own Tenshi, my additional character.  
  
This is my first attempt to write a CCS fic. So, pretty pretty give me your reviews. Give me a piece of your mind okie? Try to make blue~angel happy, will ya? Arigato!!!  
  
  
  
Eriol sighed heavily as he turned his gaze out of the window. In less than an hour, he will be in Japan. He was there partially because of business but he had other intention as well. Eriol slowly closed his eyes to get some sleep but avail. Every time he closed his eyes, the memories of his past kept lingering in his mind.  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
'Tomoyo, I'm going back to England tomorrow morning' A 17 years old boy with bluish hair and intense sapphire eyes spoke to a girl with long silky beautiful raven hair and amethyst eyes.  
  
'You what??!' The girl screamed. 'B-but.. why?? Why do you have to leave? I thought you'd never leave. You promised!!' Her voice cracked as tears began to flow down her cheeks.  
  
'I'm sorry Tomoyo. But I can't stay. There's nothing left for me here' He said ruefully.  
  
'But I thought you loved me. How could you, Eriol!' She yelled and covered her face with both hands.  
  
'I guess I'm willing to be with you because I wanted to forget Kaho. I'm really sorry, Tomoyo'  
  
'You guess??! Damn you Eriol!! I should've known better' She collected herself and continued. 'I'm so stupid! How did I ever expect the mighty great reincarnation of Clow Reed in love with me?' Her voice trailing as she looked right into his eyes. Eriol bowed his head, feeling guilty.  
  
When Tomoyo finished saying those words, she walked off, not wanting to see his face evermore.  
  
'Sayonara..Eriol' She whispered her final words.  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
'Why did I leave you, Tomoyo' Eriol muttered to himself.  
  
****  
  
'Come down from that tree this instant, young man!' A young woman shouted to her son. Her voice can be heard all over her mansion. Her son immediately jumped down from the tree and ran towards his mother.  
  
'Mou! You are definitely giving me a heart attack at my young age!' She scolded him.  
  
'Aww.. come on mom. I was just playing around' He gave her puppy eyes look.  
  
'You and your little stunt! Somebody please tell me why do I have an eight- year-old super hyperactive son? She sighed as she stared over at her son.  
  
'Because no matter what I did, I still have a mom that loves me with all her heart!' He exclaimed happily. She couldn't help herself from giggling. 'You sure know how to sweet-talk your mom' Her son beamed at her.  
  
'Just like your father' she murmured to herself.  
  
'Mom, why don't we go to the park? We can bring aunt Sakura along!'  
  
'Alright. But no climbing trees, ok?' She smiled as her son nodded his head.  
  
****  
  
'Aunt Sakura! Look at those flowers! They are sooo kawaii!!' Sakura laughed as the boy dragged her along.  
  
'Why don't you pick them for your mom?' She asked. 'Okay!' He immediately ran away. Sakura smiled. He reminded her a lot of her daughter.  
  
'Sakura, I'm going to that shop over there to buy some food and drinks. I'll be back shortly. Where's Tenshi?' She looked left and right, noticing her son was not there.  
  
'He went to pick some flower over there.' Tomoyo nodded her head and walked away.  
  
She was in a deep thought when she bumped into someone. She stumbled and tried to get her balance back. She grabbed at a pair of strong arms. 'Gomen nasai' She apologized as she lifted her head to see who the person was. Her eyes widened in shock when she stared up into a pair of intense sapphire eyes. She gasped out loudly.  
  
'Tomoyo..'  
  
  
  
There! Finished. Sorry if this is a cliff hanger. It is?? *looks stupid* Please tell me what do you think. Flames are welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still I don't own CCS. And I don't own 'Have you ever', a song from S Club 7.  
  
Arigato gozaimasu minna for all your reviews!! I'm soooo flattered!! But not flattered enough. Anyway, I promise to make it a bit longer this time. CTk-san, I like the way you called Eriol 'the English jerk'. It's very funny. Eheh! I'm just kidding! Eriol's fans pleaseeee don't be mad. *Runs away from them* Heelllllpppppp!!!!  
  
'Tomoyo…'  
  
It was barely a whisper. Stood in front of her is the man that she's been missing all these years. It was the same man that broke her heart into pieces long time ago. Tomoyo's heart began to beat rapidly. She could feel her eyes mist as she turned away from his gaze. She tried to break free from his grip but he pulled her closer to him.  
  
'Let me go Hiiragizawa!!' She squealed.  
  
'Why, Tomoyo. Aren't you happy to see me?' He said teasingly and plastered a smile on his face.  
  
'Look who's talking!' She said scornfully. 'Who's the one that left eight years ago?'  
  
Her words hit him sharply. She looked straight into his eyes, searching for something else behind those beautiful sapphire eyes.  
  
'I'm sorry Tomoyo. I know I'm blameworthy for leaving you. I- ' His word were cut off when he heard a shout nearby.  
  
'Mommy! Look what I got for you!' Tomoyo quickly jerked away from him. Eriol's forehead creased at what he just heard. Soon a very familiar feminine voice was calling out his name.  
  
'Eriol-kun!'  
  
'Hello Sakura' He greeted her and smiled. 'What are you doing here, Eriol- kun?' Sakura asked cheerfully. Before he could open his mouth, Tomoyo instantly jumped in and said 'It's none of our business why he's here Sakura-chan'. She took her son's hand and walked away, dragging Sakura along with her, leaving Eriol behind.  
  
*****  
  
'Ooh… I just hate him! That jerk! Who do he think he is?!' Tomoyo mumbled as she slammed the door behind her. She was feeling too angry after the small meeting with Eriol a while ago. To be exact, she didn't even know how she really felt after seeing him again.  
  
'Umm… the great reincarnation of Clow Reed?' Sakura tried to joke. 'Sakura!' She accidentally yelled a little too loud at her. Sakura stared at her with her eyes widened in shock. 'I'm sorry' Tomoyo apologised. Sakura smiled at her and said 'No, I'm the one who should be sorry.'  
  
'It hurts Sakura' A small sob coming out as she covered her face with both hands. 'I cried every night, praying that he'll be back someday. I miss him so much it hurts. I just can't stop thinking about him all these years' Sakura sat up and wrapped her arms around Tomoyo's shoulder and comfort her. 'Oh Tomoyo! I'm sorry. Hush now…. everything will be fine. I promise'  
  
*****  
  
'This place changed a lot. I never knew Tomoeda has developed tremendously' Eriol thought as he wandered along the street. He let out a sigh, realising how much he missed this place. He kept on walking, oblivious that the sun was nearly set down. As he walked, he can't stop thinking about the girl that stole his heart a long time ago and how he regretted his foolishness by leaving her behind. It was then he finally realised he was actually fall for her for real.  
  
Sometimes it's wrong to walked away  
  
Though you though it's over  
  
Knowing there's so much more to say  
  
Suddenly the moments gone  
  
And all your dreams are upside down  
  
And you just wanna change the way the goes round  
  
'Eriol-san!' Eriol startled at the voice, taking out of his trance. He smiled as the person came nearer. 'Yukito-san. Nice seeing you again' Yukito grinned lightly. 'What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in England? Where's Aizuki-san and Spinnel?' (AN: Eheh! Yukito seems to be a bit OOC, ne?) Eriol let out a chuckle. 'Why don't we go find a place to sit down and I'll tell you everything?' Yukito nodded and they began to walk away.  
  
*****  
  
'Mommy, I'm late for school!' Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes and found a pair of eyes looking down at her. 'Tenshi! It's still early' She mumbled and went back to sleep. 'It's already 7.30 a.m in the morning mom!'  
  
'What!? I'm late for work!' Tomoyo jumped out of her bed and rushed to the bathroom. 'Damn! This is all Eriol's fault! Making me crying all night long. What else could go wrong today? He better not showing his face in front of me again.' She cursed silently. (AN: Never knew she could curse. ~. ^)  
  
'Mom, are you done yet?' Tenshi yelled from outside. 'Coming!' She replied and quickly dressed up.  
  
*****  
  
'Ohayo, Daidouji-san!' Tomoyo's secretary greeted her cheerfully. 'Ohayo, Tomoko-san' Tomoyo replied. 'Oh no! Am I late for the meeting?' She asked worriedly. 'No, Daidouji-san. Kayama-san were just entered the room. Tomoyo felt a slight of relieve and walked towards the meeting room.  
  
'I'm sorry I'm late, Kayama-san' Tomoyo apologised to her superior. 'It's alright, Daidouji-san' He gave her a smile. 'Before we start, I would like you to meet our new partner who will be helping us with our latest project' Tomoyo nodded her head and followed the middle age man.  
  
'Daidouji-san, meet-' She vaguely hear the rest of his words as she was completely shocked at what she saw.  
  
'Iie… this is not true!'  
  
AN: I'm sorry if they OCC a bit. Honestly, I don't know how they suppose to be. Heck, I'm just trying to make a story here!! Domo arigato for your wonderful reviews!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still, CCS doesn't belong to me.  
  
Gomen everybody. I misspelled Nakuru's last name. Honestly, I don't know her real name! A lot of you asked me who is Tenshi's father. Well, if you guys wanna know it desperately, his father is…. Ha! Got ya! You just have to stick to the end. The plot might be not the same as you think of. *Laughs evilly* Sorry if the previous chapter is not long enough. Hey, don't blame me. I can feel my brain shrinking already. Ok, enough with the babbling, on with the story.  
  
'This is insane! I can't take it anymore!' Tomoyo mentally screamed inside her head. She tapped her fingers on the table, feeling uneasy. The man that sat across her gave his famous innocent smile as he observed her actions. 'Minna, that's all for today. You can dismiss now. Daidouji-san, I let you handle the project. I believe you will carry out an excellent job' Her superior compliment her works. (AN: Opss! I forgot to tell you guys Tomoyo's job! *smile sheepishly* She's a fashion designer)  
  
'Arigato, Kayama-san. I'll do my best' Tomoyo smiled brightly. 'Oh, Daidouji-san, Hiiragizawa-san will assist you with this project.' With that, her superior left. 'Urghh!! No! Not him! Wait till Sakura hear about this. She will say 'kawaii' all day long! Tomoyo grumbled and walked towards her partner.  
  
'Nice seeing you… AGAIN!' She said sarcastically as she walked past him. Before she could go further, Eriol caught her arms, pulling her closer to him.  
  
'Tomoyo, I'm really sorry for what I've do-' He tried to apologised, well, sort of. Tomoyo cut his words and said 'Hiiragizawa-san! I prefer not to talk about personal matter during business. That's not how a professional work!'  
  
'Not even if I do this?' Eriol smiled and leaned forward.  
  
Tomoyo lowered her head and bit her lower lip nervously. 'Don't tell me he's gonna..' Before her brain had the chance to finish her thought, he was kissing her. Tomoyo could hardly think properly. She's been waiting for this all of her life… the feel of his lips on her… the closeness between their bodies…  
  
When she felt he pulled away, she opened her eyes and saw him staring keenly. She could see his eyes flickered with passion. Tomoyo blushed in crimson; mentally scolding herself for letting him kissed her.  
  
'I..I.. I have to go' she uttered uncertainly and quickly walked away. Eriol smirked to see her blush. 'I promise I'll make things the way it should be, Tomoyo..'  
  
*****  
  
'Where is everbody? Am I the only one that left on planet earth?' Tomoyo muttered as she entered her bedroom. 'Oh! Not only did I came back late at night but I also gave them a week off' She thought aloud. 'No wonder this morning was a bit quiet' She walked to her dressing table and saw her reflection on the mirror.  
  
'Mou! I never feel tired in my entire life! I look totally awful!' She exclaimed as she look at her face. 'This is all Eriol's fault. (AN: Poor Eriol. She kept on blaming him.) Always interrupted whenever I give my suggestions!'  
  
'Honestly Tomoyo, you like working with him' Her inner voice spoke up. 'No I don't!' She protested. 'Why should I? He's just trying to mess up my life… AGAIN!'  
  
'Yes you do' Her inner voice spoke once more. 'If not, why did you let him kiss you earlier?' Tomoyo struck at these words. She lifted her right fingers and slowly tracing her lips as she recalled the kiss. To be true, the kiss has occupied her mind all day long. She quickly shook her head and went off to see Tenshi at the next room.  
  
*****  
  
'I wonder if mom can make it in time' Tenshi thought as he past along a bunch of shops. 'Hmm…. I might as well buy some flower for her to cheer her up. Lately she's been working too hard and always come back late.' (AN: Aww..how nice and sweet!) He stopped as he reached the flower shop. He was about to enter when he bumped into someone and fell on his back. 'Itai!!!' He yelped out in pain.  
  
'Are you alright?' Tenshi lifted his head and saw a man looking down at him worriedly. 'Yeah… I guess' He replied softly. The man helped him up and asked him again. 'Are you sure? By the way, where are your parents? The man looked left and right, searching for his parents.  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine all right. My mom's is not home yet. I'm here to buy some flower for her. Thanks for asking Mr..'  
  
'Eriol. Eriol Hiiragizawa' The taller man smile as he study the boy's feature. 'This boy looks familiar to me' He whispered to himself.  
  
'I'm Tenshi' He exclaimed. 'Well, nice to meet you Tenshi but I have to go now' Eriol said with a smile and walked off. Tenshi waved his hands goodbye.  
  
'I better hurry up. Mom will be back any minute now' He quickly enter the flower shop.  
  
*****  
  
'Ohayo Tenshi!' Tomoyo spoke cheerfully as she entered his room and opened the windows. A ray of sunlight came in and soon lit up the dim room. 'Ohayo, mom' Tenshi mumbled hazily. He rubbed his eyes and soon opened it. He saw her mom smiling brightly at him. 'Ying Fa and uncle Syaoran is coming back today. We're going to fetch her with aunt Sakura'  
  
'Really?' He exclaimed. Tomoyo nodded her head. 'Yay! Now I'm up!' Tenshi quickly jumped out of his bed and rushed to the bathroom. Tomoyo shook her head and laughed at his action.  
  
'I'll see you downstairs, all right Tenshi!' She yelled outside his bathroom and went down to make breakfast.  
  
*****  
  
'Ahh…. There's no place like home' Syaoran spoke gladly as they reached home. (AN: Hoee….That doesn't sound like him, ne? hehe…)  
  
'Okaeri nasai, Syaoran, Ying Fa.' Sakura's father welcomed them. 'Oji-san!' Ying Fa squealed and jumped into his arms. 'I miss you so much!' They all laughed and went inside the house.  
  
'So, how's your family doing, Syaoran-kun?' Tomoyo asked as she watched Tenshin and Ying Fa playing outside, in the garden. A small smile touched her lips when she saw Tenshi gave a handful of flower to Ying Fa.  
  
'They're all fine. They also asked me to give their regards to you' Syaoran answered. He then turned his gaze outside the house. 'Tomoyo, is it true what Sakura said. Is Hiiragizawa here in Japan?'  
  
Tomoyo slowly nodded her head. 'You know Syaoran-kun, he even became my partner in my latest project.' Syaoran eyes widened at what he heard. 'Funny how fate brought us together' Tomoyo laughed a little and continued 'Remember when we were in high school? I always ended up with him in every assignment's'  
  
'He better not do anything to hurt you again' He spoke seriously. 'Arigato Syaoran-kun. You and Sakura-chan are really my best friend' Syaoran blushed and unconsciously rubbed the back of his head.  
  
'What are you guys talking about?' Sakura asked as she came out from the kitchen with a tray of tea. 'We were talking about that Hiiragizawa jerk' Syaoran answered.  
  
'Syaoran! That's not nice!' Sakura scolded him and pinched his arms. Syaoran let out a shriek. Tomoyo giggled. 'Guys, I have something to tell you' She spoke when she finally control her giggles.  
  
'What is it Tomoyo-chan?' Sakura asked curiously.  
  
'Well, I'm going to Tokyo next week. The photo shoot session will be held there. I have to come along to make sure that the wedding dresses I've made fit perfectly with the models'  
  
'Is Hiiragizawa coming too?' Syaoran asked.  
  
'I'm afraid so, Syaoran-kun. Besides, he's my partner. He job is to make sure that everything goes perfect and smooth'  
  
Sakura beamed. 'At least he's there to take care of you'  
  
'If he's able to take care Tomoyo, he wouldn't left in the first place' Syaoran said angrily. Sakura looked at her worriedly but Tomoyo managed to put on a fake smile and said 'It's ok, Sakura-chan'  
  
'Where are you going to stay, Tomoyo-chan?'  
  
'My superior are kind enough to let me stay at his house. Eriol is staying there too' Tomoyo explained.  
  
'What!!??' Syaoran screamed. 'Ask him to look for a hotel! He cannot stay with you!'  
  
'I'm afraid not, Syaoran-kun. As partners, we have to communicate a lot with each other and discuss our business together'  
  
Tomoyo reassure them and continued 'It's ok though. I can take care of myself. If only I can tell Tenshi about the news' She looked outside and saw Tenshi chatted happily with Ying Fa.  
  
'Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan. We'll take care of him' Sakura squeezed her hand tight and smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Tokyo, Photo shoots session in a wedding boutique.  
  
'They did what!?' The director yelled furiously. 'How dare they turned out last minute! We need those pictures by this Friday!'  
  
Tomoyo bit her bottom lip uneasy. How could those models didn't show up! We can't just cancel all of these! Kayama-san will be very disappointed if he hears this! Tomoyo slowly walked towards the director.  
  
'Akira-san, why don't we find another models?' She tried to give her suggestion even though she know finding another models at this time is not easy, especially right now, when time are running out.  
  
'We can't just pick and take! If I know how easy it is, I wouldn't sit here and bang my head on the wall!' He shouted. Tomoyo backed a little and was about to leave when she heard him called her.  
  
'Daidouji-san! I've got an idea!' He exclaimed and clapped both hands happily. Tomoyo looked at him with confusion. 'Why don't you become the model? You got all the look, beautiful hair, beautiful eyes, and beautiful body! Oh Daidouji-san, please say yes!' He kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hands.  
  
'I-I don't know' She was still astounded with his suggestion. She looked down and saw the director pleaded her desperately. 'Oh…alright. I'll do it'  
  
He immediately got up and hugged her. 'Yokatta! Now, if I can only find the male model that match with you' He scratched his head hard.  
  
'I think I know who can help' Tomoyo said as the person she's been thinking of entered the door and walked towards them.  
  
AN: Yay! Finished! For now! Urghhh!! I've been working too hard myself. So, who do you think the male model is? If you're guessing is correct, I might take you out to dinner! I'm a very cute girl, ya know. Bwahahaha! Now don't forget to review, ok! ~_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. Happy?  
  
AN: I think I have something to say before the show start. Babble girl, I'm sorry coz I left some detail about Syaoran. They went to see their family in Hong Kong. I don't know why I made Sakura left behind but hey it's my story. And to bishounen lovah, maybe Tomoyo was kinda soft in the previous chapter, ne? Well, even though she may hate Eriol that much but deep inside she still misses him. She may look strong and tough but still, she's vulnerable. Umm…did I just say that? I can't believe I said that! Phew, I really need some air here. I can't hardly breath! Help!!  
  
Eriol: Came out of nowhere and gave blue angel a CPR.  
  
Blue angel: *coughs* Thank you my dear Eriol. *Hugged him tight*  
  
Eriol: *Blushed* Umm….your welcome?  
  
Tomoyo: Get your hands off my Eriol!! *Tried to strangle blue angel*  
  
Blue angel: Acckkk!! *Black out*  
  
*****  
  
'Eriol! Thank goodness you're here!' Tomoyo cried out happily. Eriol forehead creased to see her sudden change. He never saw Tomoyo smile sweetly as now before, not since he came back from England. Moreover, she just called him by his first name.  
  
'What happen to your glasses?' She asked again.  
  
'Oh, I wear contact lens now' He answered. He still looked confused. 'Ano… Tomoyo, are you alright?'  
  
Noticing the odd look on his face, Tomoyo quickly returned to her normal self. She cleared her throat and spoke coldly. 'Akira-san need some help. He wants–' Her words were cut off by a happy squeal behind her.  
  
'Daidouji-san! What a perfect man you have here. Come on; let's not waste our time. We got works to do' The director grabbed both their hands and dragged them away.  
  
'Wait! What's going on here?' Eriol demanded. 'Well.. the models didn't show up, so I suggested to Akira-san that you'll become the model instead' Tomoyo explained, with a hopeful look on her face. 'I don't know about this. I mean, I'm a business man, not a model' He answered.  
  
'Eriol please. Kayama-san will not be happy if he knows something is not right' Tomoyo pleaded him. 'She called me Eriol again' Eriol sighed and looked right into her eyes. There's a flicker of determination and hope in her eyes.  
  
'I suppose so. I'm doing this only because you asked me to' He spoke once more.  
  
*****  
  
After an hour of make up, they're finally ready for the photo shoot. Eriol waited patiently for his partner. When Tomoyo came out from the dressing room, people just gasped in shock. Tomoyo was absolutely beautiful and breathtaking. (AN: Gomen, I don't know how to describe her dress. Ehehe!)  
  
Eriol eyes widened when he saw Tomoyo walking towards him. At that point, he realised that Tomoyo's going to be his partner in the photo shoot. He took her arms and their action begun when cameraman started taking their pictures.  
  
'You look stunning Tomoyo' He said with admiration. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. Tomoyo kept on smiling for she knew that the cameraman was taking their picture in different angles. 'You look nice yourself' She simply replied.  
  
'Now, Eriol-san. Look right into Tomoyo-san's eyes. Pretend that you're in love with her' The cameraman instructed. 'But I am in love with you, Tomoyo' He whispered slowly but enough for her to hear. She was lost in his gaze for a moment, oblivious to both of them that the camera kept on flashing.  
  
'That's it people! We're done here. You can all dismiss now' The director yelled happily.  
  
*****  
  
A few days later, they have the results. Everybody was amazed when they saw the pictures. Their wedding pictures looked so real that ever body will mistaken them as a real couple. Tomoyo finally reached her house and she sat down on the couch. She looked through the pictures once again. She smiled inwardly when she remember the director told her that their wedding pictures was selected as the next cover for Tokyo's top wedding magazine.  
  
How she wished those pictures were real. It was him that taught her to love again when she thought she'd never love again. It was him that helped her to forget about her love for Sakura. But if he loved her so much, why did he left? Tomoyo shut her eyes tight, trying to suppress the small shaking of her shoulder as she sob quietly.  
  
Eriol just came back and immediately rushed towards Tomoyo when he saw her crying. 'Tomoyo, what's wrong?' He asked worriedly and tried to embrace her. Tomoyo jerked away. 'This is what!' She yelled and threw the pictures right in front of his face.  
  
Eriol bent down and picked one of the pictures. 'There's nothing wrong with this picture' He thought. 'Tomoyo, why are you so angry?' He asked again.  
  
'All this time, I thought we could end just like in those pictures. I thought you loved me and you even promised that you wouldn't leave. But it was all damn lies! You didn't call! You didn't write! You left me just like that! It took me years to get over you but I couldn't! I couldn't because you left me with something that I can't get rid off. Something that always remind me of you!'  
  
When she finished saying those, she ran upstairs and locked herself up in her room. There, she cried like she never cried before. She just wanted to erase all the memories away. Meanwhile, Eriol stood frozen at what he heard. He never saw Tomoyo angry before. He looked at the picture once again. He too, shock at what he saw. They looked like a perfect couple.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning was gloomy and cloudy. There's no sign of sunshine. Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She walked to the bathroom and washed herself. After she's done, she went downstairs. She looked left and right, still no sign of Eriol anywhere. She walked to the kitchen and saw breakfast was ready. She sat down and ate silently. She heard the back door cracked and saw Eriol coming with a stalk of roses.  
  
She plastered a smile on her face. 'Ohayo' said Eriol. 'Ohayo' She replied shortly. Eriol could feel her eyes fell on the roses he's holding. 'I was walking in the garden when I saw these. It was beautiful so I decided to give them to you'  
  
'Thank you' She whispered and took the roses from his hand. Eriol gave her a warm smile and sat next to her. They both fell in silent. Tomoyo played with her food, not knowing what to say.  
  
'Ne, Tomoyo, about last night…' Eriol started their conversation, breaking the silent. 'I'm sorry for yelling at you, Hiiragizawa' Eriol winced slightly when she called him by his last name.  
  
'Lately, I can't control my emotions. It was really hard for me to figure out the day you left, and the day you came back, I don't know… it's pretty confusing' She spoke again. 'That's because you never let me explain' He stated. 'I was force to leave japan be-'  
  
'There's no need to explain Hiiragizawa' She cut his words. 'I'm perfectly understand why you have to leave. I heard Kaho left one day earlier before you. I knew you were after her' She said firmly. 'No! That's not it! I wasn't after her!' Eriol's voice had risen. Now, he's angry. Angry because Tomoyo never gave him chances to explain.  
  
'Oh please! It was obvious enough you were after her, Eriol! Even a blind person could see that!' She said scornfully. 'For crying out loud, no Tomoyo!' He hit the table and walked off. Not long after, Tomoyo could hear the front door being slammed forcefully. She shook her head lightly; a single tear fell from her eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Tomoyo was talking to her workers when suddenly her cell phone rang.  
  
'Moshi moshi' 'Mommy!' A familiar voice spoke merrily. Tomoyo found herself smiling. She's missed hearing that voice. 'Hello sweetie. How are you doing? Did you give any trouble to aunt Sakura?'  
  
'I'm fine mom. In fact, I've been good for the whole week that aunt Sakura brought us to the amusement park!' He exclaimed happily. Tomoyo chuckled lightly. 'Is aunt Sakura there? Could you please pass the phone to her?'  
  
'Okay. Aunt Sakura, mommy wants to talk to you!' Tomoyo laughed as she could hear him yelling in the background and the sound Sakura scolded him not to yell.  
  
'Hello Tomoyo' She greeted her in the other side with a smile. 'Hi Sakura. I just want to tell you that I'll be back two days later. I'm nearly done over here' She said while looking through her paper works.  
  
'How's the two of you going?' Sakura asked with a hint of concern in her voice. 'Ok.. I guess' She said merely. She can't tell her that they just argued this morning. Sakura would worry sick. 'Don't worry, Sakura. Everything is fine here' She continued.  
  
'Tomoyo, maybe you should listen to his explanation just once' Sakura tried to advice her.  
  
'Ne Sakura, I have to go now. Tell Tenshi that I love him and I'll see you soon. Ja!'  
  
'Ja' They both hung up and Tomoyo continued her works.  
  
'Eriol darling! You look absolutely handsome today! Why are you late?' A woman with a long black hair, wearing a short dress exclaimed and followed Eriol to his office. Eriol just smiled at her. Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. 'That woman have the nerve to act like a slut in this office! And baka Eriol seems enjoy entertain her' She tried to focus on her works but her kept on looking at his direction.  
  
Her eyes widened when she saw the woman tried to seduce him. She couldn't stand it anymore and walked to his office. She cleared her throat and spoke. 'May I remind you Hiiragizawa-san, Miyuki-san, that this is an office, not a hotel. So please behave and act properly'  
  
'Daidouji-san, what are you doing here? I thought you have a meeting with our client in less than 10 minutes?' Eriol smirked. 'Oh crap!' Tomoyo mentally screamed. She opened her mouth to answer him but nothing came out. Tomoyo glared sharply at them both and then walked away. 'Baka Eriol!' She muttered.  
  
'Now, Miyuki-san, I have works to do. Could you please leave me alone?' Eriol spoke after Tomoyo left. The woman nodded and went outside.  
  
*****  
  
It was raining heavily that night. Tomoyo was sitting in the living room, watching TV. She took a quick look at the clock; it was one o'clock in the morning. She was a bit worried because Eriol haven't come home yet. 'He never came back this late before' She got up and peered outside the window.  
  
Later, she heard someone opened the door. It was Eriol. ' I thought you forgot to come home after having so much fun outside' She said teasingly. Eriol stopped walking and faced her. Tomoyo looked away. 'Tomoyo, I'm not in the mood right now' He uttered tiredly.  
  
'Oh really? Why Eriol darling, is it because that Miyuki woman cancel your date?' She kept on mocking him. 'Why do you always acting like this? Why do you have to be so cold to me?' Eriol half-screamed. Tomoyo walked closer to him, unshed tears glistening in her eyes as she spoke angrily at him once more.  
  
'You're asking me why? Are you really that dense Eriol? Well, let me tell you something. How would you feel if someone you loved so much left you and suddenly appeared right in front of you and worst more, that person became your business partner?  
  
You have no idea what your leaving did to me! I trusted you and even give myself to you. I cried many nights thinking that you will come back but it never happened. I shouldn't have thought my dreams would be answered. I lost hope after eight years waiting but then you suddenly showed up so don't tell me you know what I'm going through!'  
  
Her emotions were running high and Eriol could hear her voice cracked. His eyes soon filled with moist. 'I'm sorry Tomoyo. Maybe I shouldn't be here right now' He whispered softly and walked towards the front door. Tomoyo fell on the floor, crying frantically, unaware that someone slamming the door.  
  
*****  
  
Tomoyo snapped her eyes open when she heard the phone rang. She blinked, adjusting her eyes to the blackness. She found herself sleeping in the living room. She glanced at her watch; it was four o'clock in the morning. 'I must have fell asleep through my cries' she thought as she picked the phone lazily.  
  
'Moshi moshi' She covered her mouth quickly when she found herself yawning. 'This is Tokyo's general hospital. We wish to speak to Tomoyo Daidouji please'  
  
Tomoyo's sleepy eyes opened widely at what she heard. 'This is Tomoyo Daidouji. How may I help you' She asked curiously. 'A man named Eriol Hiiragizawa was admitted to the hospital. We found your name and your phone number along with his ID. We suggest you come as you are the only one we could contact'  
  
Tomoyo hardly breathe when she heard the news. She vaguely heard the rest of it as the phone fell from her grip.  
  
'Kami sama! Eriol!'  
  
  
  
AN: There! Pretty cliffy isn't it? I wanted to post this yesterday but my family threw a surprise party. It was my birthday! Hahaha…how could I forget? Anyway, I want to tell you guys that I won't be update for the whole week. We're in the middle of festive season called 'Gawai' right now. I'm sorry because I mumbled a lot. Tomoyo-chan, thanks very much for your comments! I love you, girl. Now guys don't forget to leave your review! Ja!  
  
Blue Angel. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: CCS IS NOT MINE. HAPPY?  
  
AN: Well guyz, this is it, the final chapter. At first I wanted to make it up to 6-8 chapters. But then again, I'm just too lazy to write. ~.^ Gomen for the long update. I was too obsessed with the Korea Japan World Cup that I actually forgot I have story to write! *smile sheepishly* Oh well, on with the story already!  
  
'Tomoyo! What happen?' A woman cried out as she appeared at the door. 'Sakura! This is my entire fault. I-I' Tomoyo stammered and began to weep. Sakura wrapped her arms around her shoulder and soothed her. Tomoyo told her about the whole incident as she broke out in tears.  
  
Sakura took a look at her best friend. Her eyes were all red and puffy while her face damp because of crying too much. Sakura sighed and gently stroked her hair. 'Tomoyo, you should get some rest. You've been sitting here for a few days now. Eriol will not be happy if he sees you like this'  
  
'Sakura's right Tomoyo' came a deep voice from behind. Tomoyo tilted her face towards the voice and saw a man drew near to them. Tomoyo shook her head slightly. 'Iie… I don't want to leave him' Tomoyo muttered slowly.  
  
Sakura sat up and whispered to her husband. 'Syaoran, what should we do?' Sighing, Syaoran placed one of his hands over Tomoyo's shoulder and reassured her. 'Don't worry Tomoyo. He's a tough one, he will be fine' Tomoyo turned and smiled weakly. (Never thought he could be sweet sometimes!)  
  
'Ne, you two should be going now. I'm sure Syaoran-kun must be tired after the long journey' Syaoran was in Hong Kong when he heard the news. He immediately rushed to Tokyo when Sakura told him about it.  
  
'But-'  
  
'Daijoubu, Sakura. I'll be fine' Tomoyo assured.  
  
'Just give me a call if he's making any progress, ok?' Sakura said and hugged her before they left. Tomoyo nodded and watched as they walked off.  
  
She then turned her gaze to Eriol. Her eyes saddened as she observed his form. He looked pale and fragile. She ran her trembling fingers through his dark-blue hair. She then bent over so that her face was nearly touching him. She could feel his soft breath warming her cheek, giving her a tiny hope inside.  
  
'Eriol… can you hear me?' She murmured timidly, half-expecting his eyes to snap open. 'Eriol…I know you still alive. Onegai… open your eyes. You have to live. Please come back'  
  
Tomoyo's words began to blur as tears streamed down her face.  
  
'I'm sorry…Eriol… This is all my fault… It's hard…it's hard not to have you beside me…eight years…. I've been missing you … There's so much...I want to tell you…' She pressed her face into Eriol's chest, sobbing harder.  
  
'Kaho…she told me…you were going with her…It hurts..It hurts so much…I try to hate you…for leaving me… for breaking all my hopes but I can't…I can't cause I love you… Eriol please…'  
  
She wasn't sure how long she lay there crying until finally she fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Tomoyo slowly became aware of a warm hand touching her cheeks. She snapped her eyes lazily as she felt fingers skimming her hair, gently stroking it. She gasped and sat up straight away when she saw a pair of intense sapphire eyes staring at her.  
  
'Eriol!' She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, as if he might slip away from her again. 'Thank goodness you came back! God, you really scared me to death!' She spoke joyously as her tears flowed from her eyes.  
  
Eriol winced inwardly as she was hugging him too tight but instead of telling her to stop, he slid his arms around her, embracing her back. 'I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble Tomoyo'  
  
Tomoyo smiled through her tears. 'It's all right' she said. 'You are safe now. Don't you ever scare me like that again' She pouted. Eriol chuckled lightly and took her hands, clasping it together with his. 'I promise I won't. I will never, ever leave you again. I'm sorry for everything Tomoyo' There's a gleam of sincerity in his eyes.  
  
Tomoyo squeezed his hand tight in reply. 'Eriol-kun!' A very familiar voice squealed lightly from behind. 'You're awake!' She cried in tears and leaped at them both. 'I'm sure if I don't die from this accident, I'll die shortly because you choke me too hard!' He spoke aloud.  
  
Sakura giggled and backed away. 'I see you're still alive' came another voice at the door. Eriol just smiled. 'Indeed I am, descendant'  
  
Syaoran smirked and smacked his head hard. 'I knew you are tough one!' Eriol flinched and grunted lightly. 'Ne, Eriol-kun. When are you ready to come back?' Sakura asked cheerfully. 'I'm afraid tomorrow, Sakura. The doctor said he still have a few things to check' He answered.  
  
'But, it will be all right ne, Eriol?' Tomoyo asked anxiously. Eriol nodded his head and smiled. 'Good! Everything is fine!' Sakura said merrily as she clasped her hands together.  
  
*****  
  
'Mom, I miss you!' A boy shouted and jumped into her arms as she entered her mansion. A small smile touched her lips as she hugged her son back. She picked her son and twirled him around.  
  
'Boy, you are getting heavier, Tenshi' She spoke as she put him down. Her son beamed at her and the moment was interrupted when her cell phone rang.  
  
'Moshi moshi'  
  
'Tomoyo. It's me, Eriol' There was a silence for a moment before she hear him spoke again. 'I was thinking… would you like to go on dinner with me?'  
  
Tomoyo smiled but she kept quite, waiting to hear more.  
  
'Umm…Tomoyo?' His spoke nervously. Tomoyo laughed at his nervousness. 'Take that as a yes. If I turn you down, I'm afraid you might ended up in the hospital AGAIN!' She continued chuckling.  
  
Eriol smiled brightly and added hurriedly 'Good! I'll pick you at 7 p.m tomorrow, if that's alright with you'  
  
'Oh well, I suppose so. Tomorrow then, Eriol-kun. Ja!' She hang up and turned her intention to her son once more. Eriol on the other side, squealed happily and made his reservation straight away.  
  
*****  
  
'Thank you for the wonderful night, Eriol' Tomoyo spoke as they walked toward her mansion. (Gomen ne, I'm too lazy to describe their dinner time. ^.^)  
  
'The pleasure is all mine Tomoyo' Eriol replied with a smile. Eriol took a glance at her as she tucked her hair behind her ears, flowing along with the soft breeze. 'She sure look beautiful' He sighed in admiration.  
  
Tomoyo turned around, looking at him worriedly, feeling a little odd at his sudden silent. She waved a hand in front of him. 'Something wrong, Eriol?'  
  
Eriol jerked away from his thought and stared at the woman in front of her. He shook his head and smiled. 'N-nothing. I was just thinking' They finally reached her door. 'Well, I guess this is it' Tomoyo spoke softly and grabbed the doorknob. Eriol placed a hand over hers, stopping her from opening the door.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him quizzically. 'Tomoyo, there's something I want to tell you'  
  
'Come on in then' She said and they entered her house. 'Could you please wait for a minute? I got something to do' Eriol nodded and watched her heading upstairs. 'Hmm…I wonder who else live with her? I got this feeling that I missed something…. something that everybody knows except me' He thought.  
  
------  
  
A sweet voice soon was heard, taking him out of his trance. 'So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?' She asked with a smile, taking a seat next to him. ' I want to tell you why I left eight years ago' Eriol uttered softly. Tomoyo shook her head profusely, not wanting to hear the rest of it.  
  
'Iya….you don't have to tell me' She rose from her seat and walked towards the window. 'But you have to listen!' Eriol said impatiently, getting to his feet.  
  
'I was-'  
  
'No! I don't want to hear you left because of Kaho!' She shouted. Tomoyo shut her eyes, which was filled with tears. Eriol's eyes widened at what she said. 'Who told you that?'  
  
'K-Kaho' Her voice shaking as she still struggling to restrain her trembling shoulders. Eriol placed both hands over her trembling shoulder, turning her around, facing him.  
  
'Listen, it's not true. I left because I have to take care some of Clow's property. Besides, I was offered to study at one of the finest university in England. I can't just let the golden chance to slip away' He spoke.  
  
Tomoyo stared at him. 'So, you're telling me, I'm NOT that important to you, right?' She shot back. 'If you told me about the offer, I might taking it well but you hurt me by saying you go out with me just because you wanted to forget about that woman' Her tears streamed down her face.  
  
'You broke my heart and it hurts… so much' Eriol pulled her closer and hugged her tight. 'I'm sorry Tomoyo' He whispered into her hair. 'I was so stupid I didn't realise that you were the one who filled my heart, giving me a new life'  
  
Eriol withdrew and looked into her watery amethyst eyes. He cupped her cheeks with both hands, brushing the tears away.  
  
'I love you Tomoyo' He whispered as he bent down to kiss her. He could feel the salty tears but he didn't mind. 'Aishiteru, Eriol' Tomoyo spoke against his lips. All her misery seemed to fade away as Eriol deepened the kiss, giving her all the passion she longed for.  
  
*****  
  
Tomoyo's eyes fluttered open as she felt a hand touching her cheek, caressing it ever so tenderly. She sat as if cold water had been thrown over her when she saw a pair of eyes staring at her, smiling innocently.  
  
'Eriol!' She screamed on the top of her lung. 'What are you doing here? How did-'  
  
Eriol kissed her silent, leaving her flushed and panting in the end. 'Now…now Tomoyo, it's not nice yelling in the morning' He said with a grin.  
  
'Morning' He spoke again and kissed her forehead.  
  
'Mou! I can believe it's happening again!' She muttered as she covered her face with both hands, embarrassed at the situation. 'Again?' Eriol raised an eyebrow, perplexed as he took away her hands from her face.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and stared at the white sheet, which was covering them both.  
  
'You…I…we…' She stumbled before inhaled sharply. 'You mean we did this before?' Eriol continued her words. 'Yes...' Tomoyo whispered softly.  
  
'But why can't I remember?' He asked again.  
  
'Remember the prom night?' Eriol nodded. 'You were drunk, so I took you home, and…and..' Eriol put a finger to her lips, silencing her. Tomoyo looked at him, a glint of shame in his eyes. Tomoyo reached for his hand and clasped it together with hers.  
  
'Daijoubu, it's not entirely your fault. I mean… I would have left you that night but I didn't' She said with a smile. 'You know Eriol, what was the consequence from our little action that night?' Tomoyo spoke, winking at him.  
  
'Mommy, are you in there?' A voice was heard at her bedroom door and soon a boy came in, rubbing his eyes. Tomoyo's smile widened as she turned her gaze back to Eriol who looked lost.  
  
'Eriol, meet Tenshi, your son'  
  
'WHATTT?????'  
  
*****  
  
9 months later  
  
Eriol paced back and forth, waiting patiently when he heard the sound of a door banging open and a doctor's voice calling-  
  
'Congratulation Hiiragizawa-san, you have a daughter. You can come in now'  
  
Eriol rushed into the room. His mouth dropped open when he saw Tomoyo, lying weakly on bed. She was pale and soaked with sweat, but managed to smile wearily as he came closer to her. 'We have a daughter…' he spoke softly as he kissed her forehead.  
  
'Do you want to hold her?' Tomoyo whispered weakly. Eriol nodded and took the bundle from her. He stared into the tiny newborn daughter. He touched her tiny fingers; surprised when she tugged his larger finger with her tiny ones.  
  
'Yuki…' Tomoyo whispered. Eriol looked questioningly at her. 'Yuki…' She repeated again as she watched the first snow falling outside the window. Eriol followed her gaze and then smiled, understood her meaning.  
  
He nodded his head in approval and kissed her, murmuring –  
  
'Yuki…she's as pretty as you'  
  
Tomoyo smiled sleepily, her eyes drifting closed.  
  
*****  
  
5 months later  
  
'Tomoyo Daidouji! Don't you dare cry now!' Sakura said firmly, squeezing Tomoyo's hand. 'You'll ruin your make up!'  
  
Tomoyo laughed. 'Gomen Sakura' She said brightly. 'I'm just so happy this day finally come. I've been waiting for this moment so long'  
  
'Sou na.. I'm sure Eriol-kun feel the same' Sakura said, her eyes brightening again. Tomoyo smiled and closed her eyes briefly. She remembered the day Eriol proposed her just after they had their second child. She was indeed overjoyed and Tenshi seemed to accept the fact pretty good. They both got along very well and became close as father and son should be.  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked outside the window. She could see her son chatting happily with Eriol. A warm smile appeared on her lips when she saw her daughter giggling gleefully, tugging a strand of Eriol's hair.  
  
'Come on Tomoyo-chan. I think it's time' Sakura spoke with smile. Tomoyo nodded and they walked downstairs hand in hand.  
  
---------  
  
'I'm telling you Hiiragizawa, if you try anything-'  
  
'I won't do anything that hurt her, descendant' Eriol spoke, cutting him off. Syaoran just glared at him. Eriol smiled, ignoring his glare and turned his attention to his son.  
  
'Tousan, can I come with you to the altar?' He asked, eyes beaming brightly. Eriol chuckled and shook his head slowly. 'Iie… you can't. You just stay here and sit with grandma, ok' He kissed his son's head and made his way to the altar, followed by Syaoran.  
  
Eriol waited patiently for his bride as Syaoran tapping her feet uneasily. 'Why do I have to be his best man?' He growled inwardly. 'I heard that descendant' Eriol said with a smirk. 'Would you just stop reading my mind!' Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
'She's coming!' said an excited voice. Fujitaka was escorting Tomoyo, approaching at sedate pace as the music playing in the background. Tomoyo smiled widened when she saw Eriol turning around, his eyes gleaming with happiness. Tomoyo took his hand when she finally arrived, standing face to face with Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo giggled lightly as she could feel his hand cold and shaking with nervousness.  
  
  
  
'Dear people, we gathered here…'  
  
*****  
  
'Finally, it's over!' Tomoyo spoke tiredly as she walked into her bedroom. Eriol chuckled and grabbed her waist.  
  
'Tired Tomoyo?' He asked as he pulled her closer to him. Tomoyo nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
'Well, I guess we should call it night already' He whispered huskily into her ears. He lying her gently down on bed and kissing her softly, ending the night with all the love they have.  
  
THE END  
  
AN: Yatta!!! It's finished!! Sniff…sniff. I can't believe it over! Congrats to those who guessed it right. Duh! Whose Tenshi's father is of course. Ne, I was joking about the twist of the story. Haahahaa…. I was just tricking you guyz. I'm sorry if the ending sucks. Well, I guess it ends here. But don't worry; I have a new story to come. Juz stay tune! Now, would you please kindly leave your review? Make my day as bright as the sun, ok?! Oh yeah! Thanks to bishounen lovah who review most of the time.  
  
Once again, thanks for those who review. Ja! 


End file.
